Legend of the Three Kings
by Dragon Maiden 64
Summary: Set on a continent where the stars are prominent and a lost woman is searching for power, she will uncover an amazing tale of the continent's past and her future...


I remember faintly about my past...life so to speak. I remember I was happy then and I had a pokémon, a Butterfree I believe. My parents might have been rich because I remember I lived in a big house, but it doesn't matter. I'm not happy now and I have neither pokémon nor parents. The only thing I have from my past is a locket. I remember its tune quite clearly even though I don't play it now. It's too rusty to play the melody without ruining the tune.  
  
I remember clearly that the tune was melancholic. I used to ask my mother if the locket was sad and she'd say of course not. She said I was a good owner, what a load of bull. If I was such a good owner where is she, my father and everything else that would define me as me? Or maybe she was right, I still have the stupid locket and the ever-fading memories, I have those as well.  
  
But I'm too old to be thinking about this, I'm a grown woman of 22 years. I should be able to live without my parents. I have succeeded at this task since I was twelve and I will continue to do so.  
  
Before I was weak and I relied on them, but now I'm the strong leader of the Elite Four. My name Anna Ishido, the last name being taken from one of my idols, and I am the Leader of the Betelgeuse League. Most of my pokémon are dragon related, as they are the symbol of strength. The strength I wanted and the strength I have now.  
  
But this story is not about my angst; it's about the legend of the Three Kings. And it all started with a conversation with Amber Leone...  
  
Amber Leone is an old woman of god knows how many years and she is the Champion of the Betelgeuse Tournament ten years in a row. Never have I been beaten so many times by one trainer, but I guess her many years of experience will always outweigh my power. When I asked her about her training method, she said she would train me in her ancient techniques if I would listen to her story. Always in the search for more power, I greedily accepted and so she began.  
  
"It began millennia ago when the world was clean from odious technology and humanity had just learned how to tame the wild monsters called pokémon," she started with the old cackle in her voice which radiated cheesiness. "Betelgeuse was a much bigger continent and the terrain was greater exaggerated due to the few towns built. The people had just invented a game called pokémon battle in which villagers would pit their trained monsters against one another for fame, money and power. Much like today only with less technology to aid in their task. After sometime, the sport had become so popular the top three duelists became the leaders of the land. It was believed that those with the courage and strength to rise to the top were the best for the job..."  
  
"We have the top three fighters of the land competing for the titles of High, Middle and Low King or Queen!" announced a man, screaming and waving his arms about. The crowd gave a scream, these duels were important, whoever won, won the people and the land. And it did take the people's minds off the ghastly lives they led. "First we have Lyserg Thane of Alcyone City versus Symeon Terrol of Maia Town!" More cheers and boos as the two men proceeded into the arena. Lyserg Thane was a young boy of no more than fifteen and had the common brown hair and brown eyes look which made him the favorite of the young people. Symeon Terrol was a man past his middle ages, with his hair an unnatural white and was the favorite of the elders. It was basically a battle of the young and the old which made the entire battle the more exciting and the announcer was sure to include this in his introduction of the two; to get the crowd more riled up of course.  
  
At the top of the stone coliseum, stood the third contender, Adara Zarina of Vega City (the capitol of Betelgeuse). She was no ones favorite; every one on the continent despised her. She was an outcast. Cold and analytical like a machine, nothing but ice running through her veins. Yet no one dared to go against her, her battling skills were legendary and her monsters were even more fearsome. And there were even rumors that she was a witch. Adara was only sixteen and had a common look about her as well except for her eyes, they were those of one who had seen too much at a young age. One who had lost their innocence and many other things.  
  
Symeon Terrol was a pleasant man, though not extremely intelligent. He was a hard worker and respected by all. The man was like the direct representation of the working middle class and thus he was extremely popular. He had the average wife, the average number of kids for the time and a deep respect for pokémon. And with a can-do attitude, he inspired the working adults and made them believe for a second that their dreary life wasn't so meaningless.  
  
And then there was Lyserg Thane. All though he looked like the average teen, he wasn't. He was an optimist. He believed he could free himself from his peasant beginnings and gain the noblest title of king. He was the shining hope of the youth and possibly the only person alive to ever talk to Adara "the Ice Witch". Lyserg is that nice guy everyone can't help but like because he seems so innocent and harmless. Yet in a pokémon battle he has none of these traits.  
  
"Battle begin!" the announcer exclaimed as he dropped an oversized flag. Lyserg fixed two pieces of half orbs together before tossing it out onto the field. Symeon placed a small stone cylinder into a crystal orb and tossed that into the field. Two beings formed, a small yellow rabbit and a colorful butterfly.  
  
"Amarillo, agility!" Lyserg ordered the rabbit and on all fours it raced around the hovering bug with relative ease.  
  
"Papillon, sleep powder!" hollered Symeon. With a flap of its wings, the butterfly now known as Butterfree, sent blue dust flying across the field, but the yellow rabbit, now known as Pikachu, raced away from the powder's range. "Papillon, psybeam!"  
  
"Amarillo, head butt!" As Papillon's antennae started to glow a shade of purple, Amarillo smacked its head right into her gut. The female butterfly accidentally set off the psybeam, which still managed to hit the Pikachu directly. Although Papillon had the wind knocked out of it, Amarillo had been smashed into the ground like a bug.  
  
"Good work Papillon, now finish it off!" Determined not to fail her master, Papillon decided to finish off with a tackle to pay back the head butt, and she almost succeeded until Amarillo jumped onto his feet and let off powerful beams of electricity. Due to a type disadvantage, Papillon fell to the ground a fried insect. Symeon returned his Papillon into its container before releasing another beast. This pokémon was recently discovered and looked like a statue from Eastern Island only with the feet and beak of a duck.  
  
"Pato, rock throw!" Pato's eyes became a strange shade of red before chunks of rock from the stadium floor were ripped out by giant invisible hands and hurled at Amarillo. The poor rabbit stood no chance, for even though it was fast, it had been greatly weakened by the direct psybeam assault. During agility, the Pikachu faltered for one second trying to breathe some air and instead got pummeled with rocks. Of course Lyserg returned the electric rodent to its orb home. The announcer even reported that each trainer was now onto his second pokémon as Lyserg sent his next one out.  
  
"I call upon Blanca!" With a flash of blue light, a seagull formed on the field. Its main feature was its large pouch under its bill, where fish and other prey was stored. Even the bird's body was smaller than its pouch! "Blanca water gun!" Spurts of water from the seagull fell toward the odd rock pokémon, but it spun around in the same spot. The speed caused the water to bounce off, before the rock stopped abruptly and fired more rocks at the bird. Lyserg quickly shouted something at the bird and Blanca quickly landed atop Pato's head while evading the other rocks. Just as more rocks changed course and aimed at Blanca's new position, she gripped tightly as Pato struggled to get the bird off his head. The scene was quite comical, especially when Blanca hopped off Pato's head just into time for Pato's own rock throw to hit him. Quickly taking advantage of the fazed Pato, Blanca fired a hydro pump.  
  
"Uh oh, its time for Symeon to use his last pokémon!" cried the announcer. "Will the young Lyserg win or will Symeon make a spectacular come back?" More roars from the crowd as Symeon sent out his last monster. It was a green lizard with wings although it was more fit looking to be a dinosaur than a dragon.  
  
"Largato, paralyze that Periipa with crunch!" Largato the dragon replied with a fierce roar before joining Blanca in the air.  
  
"Blanca, avoid his bite at all costs!" ordered Lyserg. So, the two whizzed speedily about in the air, Largato snapping the air and Blanca miserably trying to dodge. Blanca eventually tried to stop Largato with a gust, but instead of using crunch, Largato replied with iron tail. The weak Blanca fell to the ground and was immediately recalled by Lyserg.  
  
"And so the final round begins!" hollered an enthusiastic member of the crowd.  
  
"I summon Azul!" Lyserg hollered as he tossed a star shaped rock onto the field. Out popped a massive sea creature now known as Lapras. "Azul, subdue Largato with sing!" Azul tilted her head back and let out a melody from her throat with such depth and clarity. The beauty of the song made some want to cry, but instead they fell asleep. Even Largato was one of the first to fall prey to the attack.  
  
"I declare...Lyserg Thane of Alcyone City...the winner!" the announcer shouted before falling asleep. Within minutes the entire stadium fell victim to Lapras' song.  
  
Only Adara hadn't fallen asleep because she had left the stadium when Lyserg had summoned Lapras. Although she didn't have the powers of a witch, she did have the powers of a telepath meaning she could read minds. 


End file.
